La magia de la atracción  NanoFate
by Greengrass07
Summary: -Onee chan, ¿qué se siente que te guste alguien?- Preguntaba Nanoha Takamachi. Su hermana era mucho mayor que ella, debía saber que se sentía que te gustara alguien... Dedicado a Adri Volkatina


_Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo con este mini fic que va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Adri Volkatina, par que sepa que aunque estamos pasando por momentos difíciles (ni que fuera matrimonio jejeje) la sigo queriendo con tooooodo mi corazón! Un NanoFate Para ti solita n_n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La magia de la atracción<strong>_

-Onee chan, ¿qué se siente que te guste alguien?- Preguntaba Nanoha Takamachi. Su hermana era mucho mayor que ella, debía saber que se sentía que te gustara alguien. Ciertamente Nanoha era una maga excepcional, dominaba a Raising Heart al 100% sin embargo había un tipo de magia que le desconcertaba y que no dejaría de luchar hasta entenderlo: 'La magia de la atracción'.

-Pues es algo que cuesta mucho trabajo explicar. Cuando sea tu turno lo sentirás- respondió con una enorme sonrisa la hermana de la castaña.

Bah, esa respuesta es típica de un adulto, pensó Nanoha estando en su cuarto a la hora de dormir.

* * *

><p>Nanoha estaba de visita en casa de Hayate. Era su cumpleaños número 12 y la castaña de cabello corto la había invitado a celebrar. Nadie se encontraba en casa excepto Vita, que había sido la elegida para quedarse a cuidar de la pequeña.<p>

-¿Donde dices que están los demás?- Preguntó Nanoha a la chica de cabello rojo.

-Han ido de compras, apostaron a ver quién le daría el mejor regalo a Hayate, pero la apuesta era comprar el regalo el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Tú no has apostado, Vita?

-No, la verdad es que no me gustan las apuestas. Aparte es claro quién va a ganar. Nadie tiene tan buen gusto para los obsequios como Signum.

Nanoha se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían las dos chicas si les hablara sobre su inquietud. Lo peor que podía pasar era que le cuestionaran por qué tanto interés, así que decidió aventurarse.

-Vita, Hayate... ¿alguna vez han sentido atracción hacia alguien?

Hayate no supo que contestar. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Vita miró fijamente a Nanoha, hasta que ésta ya no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la desvió hacia un lado.

-Lo he sentido- confesó vita con un poco de nostalgia en la mirada. -Pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Lo siento Nanoha.

-No importa. Discúlpenme si fui demasiado atrevida al preguntar.

* * *

><p>La castaña iba de regreso a su casa cuando pasó por una florería. Se detuvo a ver las flores por un momento. Los girasoles estaban especialmente hermosos, ese amarillo brillante hacía que el corazón le latiera muy fuerte. Tomó uno par llevarlo a casa. Caminó hacia la caja para pagar la flor, cuando de pronto se topó con los claveles. En el centro de la tienda, un hermoso jarrón de color azul cielo era adornado por decenas de claveles rojos como el fuego. Si el amarillo de los girasoles hizo que el corazón se acelerara, el rojo intenso hizo que le latiera a mil por hora. Tomó uno que estaba junto en el centro y se dirigió a pagar las flores. Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ponerlas en un vaso con agua. Nanoha no se cansaba de ver esas hermosas flores. Por algún motivo esos colores le resultaban placenteros a su vista. Podía pasar horas y horas observándolas hasta que la noche llegara y no se aburriría. El sueño le ganó cuando eran casi las 11.<p>

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana. Tenía planeado salir de compras con su mamá y después pensaría en alguna otra persona que pudiera ayudarla con su duda. Pasó toda la mañana con su mamá de aquí para allá, del supermercado a los puestos ambulantes, de la tienda de utensilios domésticos a la tienda de telas. Cuando estaban en el autobús de regreso, la Sra. Takamachi notó cierta preocupación en el rostro de su hija.<p>

-¿Te sucede algo querida?-

Nanoha dudó un poco en contestar, pero decidió hacerlo. A fin de cuentas era su madre y quien mejor que ella para ayudarla.

-Mamá, ¿Qué se siente que te guste una persona?- preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

-Bueno, veamos...- dudó un poco -Creo que es una atracción muy fuerte, algo que se siente en el corazón- concluyó.

Nanoha agachó la cabeza un tanto decepcionada por la pobre respuesta de su mamá, pero había sido de más ayuda que cualquiera de las otras que había recibido.

-Hija- susurró la Sra. Takamachi - Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu hermano, él sabe más de esas cosas que cualquier otra persona de la casa, el ha tenido ya experiencia con algunas muchachas- sonrió alentadoramente.

Nanoha no lo había pensado de esa manera. A lo mejor la opinión de un hombre era lo que ella necesitaba. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Nanoha se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Al llegar, tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

-Onii-chan, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó.

-Adelante Nanoha- respondió amablemente el joven.

Nanoha abrió la puerta, su hermano se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, leyendo un libro y sacando apuntes de él. La chica se dirigió a la cama y tomó asiento. Después, miró fijamente a su hermano.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Seré lo mas clara posible. Tengo una duda y no voy a descansar hasta disiparla- sentenció con firmeza -quiero saber en que consiste la magia de la atracción.

-No entiendo muy bien hermana, ¿puedes ser más específica?

-Quiero saber que se siente que alguien te guste

El joven sonrió y después se levantó de la silla para ir junto a su hermana.

-La atracción es una magia muy poderosa, mucha gente ha tratado de comprenderla y han muerto en el intento- sonrió -

-Pero debe haber algo, ¡una señal!- Nanoha comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si de verdad nunca logaría comprender esa magia?

-Oh por supuesto que las hay- sonrió el joven - Cuando una chica te gusta no haces otra cosa más que pensar en ella, sientes su aroma en el aire, escuchas su risa a cada instante, deseas con el corazón tenerla a tu lado - el chico se detuvo un instante - Deseas con todas sus fuerzas probar sus labios...- El hermano de Nanoha ya estaba fuera de la realidad y no se había percatado que Nanoha había salido corriendo a su cuarto. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Ahora todo estaba tan claro.

* * *

><p>Entró a su habitación y corrió hacia las dos flores que tenía en su escritorio. La amarilla seguía brillante... 'amarillo' susurró. De pronto el recuerdo de un largo y sedoso cabello le llegó, liso y atado en dos coletas, justo arriba de las orejas de cierta chica... Y cuando fijó su mirada en el clavel rojo sus piernas temblaron y la respiración se le fue del cuerpo. Dos enormes ojos rojos, brillantes como el fuego aturdieron su cabeza. A los ojos se le sumó el recuerdo del cabello, y poco a poco fueron apareciendo más elementos. Una nariz fina y delicada junto con unos suaves labios rosas... Y de pronto recordó las palabras de su hermano: <em>'Deseas con todas sus fuerzas probar sus labios...' <em>Lo había comprendido. ¡Por fin lo había comprendido! Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, cuando tomó las dos flores del pequeño vaso y salió corriendo del cuarto. Sin detenerse corrió por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta. Todos estaban ya en sus cuartos y nadie vio cuando salió de la casa. Debían ser las diez de la noche cuando en el patio de su casa invocó a Rankin Heart. Una vez que se transformó se dispuso a volar. Lo suficientemente alto para que no la distinguieran en el vuelo y lo suficientemente bajo para poder encontrar la casa adecuada. Y ahí estaba. La ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta, Nanoha aterrizo dentro del cuarto. Una rubia dormía tranquilamente con una media sonrisa en la cara. Nanoha sintió tanto deseo de tomarla en sus brazos que cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Caminó hacia la cama y se introdujo entre las sabanas con la chica, la miró profundamente y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando la rubia despertó. Al ver a Nanoha estuvo a punto de pegar un enorme grito, pero logró contenerse. La castaña saltó de la cama avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Lo siento mucho Fate-chan!- Nanoha se había puesto tan roja como los ojos de la rubia. Ésta se disponía a preguntar qué hacía ahí a esas horas, pero su vista quedó atrapada en el par de flores que la castaña aún sostenía.

-Oh esto...- susurró -Sin saber por qué las compré ayer en la florería del centro. Sus colores me parecían atractivos. Ahora sé que me recuerdan a ti- Nanoha dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre ellas dos.

La rubia no sabía nada que decir, así que optó por solo sonreír-

-¿Las quieres? Son para ti- La castaña acortó más la distancia.

La rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia el frente para tomarlas cuando de pronto la mano de Nanoha sostuvo la suya y con un leve jaloncito la pegó por completo a su cuerpo.

-Fate-chan... Acabo de descubrir que me gustas...- Fate no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar porque Nanoha ya la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de la rubia... Era su primer beso y aún así no sentía miedo. No le importaba si después la rechazaba y la corría de su casa, no le importaba que después la tacharan de rara... Ahora solo importaba lo que acababa de descubrir y no estaba dispuesta a esconderlo. Unió sus labios con los de Fate y para sorpresa de la castaña, ésta le respondió totalmente el beso. Para ser la primera vez las dos sabían llevar el ritmo, un beso dulce, tierno, lento, como disfrutándolo. Por fin la castaña se separó y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su compañera.

-Fate, me gustas y jamás te voy a dejar.- susurró la castaña en el oído de su amada.

Fate estaba atónita a todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo estaba feliz

-Nanoha- al fin habló la rubia -Esta noche podrías quedarte a Dormir...

Nadie había visto que había salido de su casa. Tal vez si regresaba un poco antes del amanecer nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Y si se daban cuenta ¿Qué importaba? Ahora solo importaban ellas dos y sus sentimientos. Tampoco importaba que no pudiera entender la magia de la atracción, había probado su sabor y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>Era el cumpleaños número 13 de Nanoha y ella le pidió a Fate que salieran a pasear por el muelle. Fate se había acostumbrado a que Nanoha la tomara de la mano cuando salían a pasear y esto ya no la incomodaba. De pronto a lo lejos lograron distinguir a una chica pelirroja que llevaba a una castaña en silla de ruedas. La pelirroja se detuvo y se colocó de frente a la ocupante de la silla. Se inclinó y Nanoha y Fate vieron claramente cómo Vita le daba un beso en los labios a Hayate. De pronto Nanoha recordó aquella visita a casa de la castaña, cuando les había cuestionado sobre la magia de la atracción. Ahora lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué Hayate se había quedado atónita y Vita sólo había guardado silencio. Tenían miedo de ser juzgadas. Pero eso no pasaba entre ella y Fate, Nanoha estaba segura de luchar contra lo que fuese para poder defender su amor. Se volteó hacia la rubia, la tomó por la cintura y la besó como la primera vez, un beso tierno y a la vez empapado de sentimientos y emociones que las palabras no podían expresar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Se que mi historia no es muy buena pues la hice en una sola noche u.u pero aún así le puse tooooda mi imaginación y mi cariño… Adri I love you très beaucoup more more moltissimo! :D<em>


End file.
